confesiones adolescentes
by tsubasa-anna
Summary: mmm un takou en donde takuya narra sus confeciuones y todo lo que pasa cuando vas a declararte digimon frontier fanfic YAOI


disclaimer: la serie DIGIMON no es mia T.T le peretece a otro xDD le pertenece a akiyoshi hongo ... pero me encantaria ke fuera mia jejeje n.nU 

nota: es **YAOI** si **Y-A-O-I** asi que tu ...si tu chic que no sabe lo que es weno vete y tu lind amante del yaoi disfruta

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** "confesiones adolescentes"**

** por: anna.  
**

**mis confesiones de adolescente de takuya kanbara.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" hola, soy takuya kanbara ...un chico de 16 años que asiste a preparatoria.  
hace ya unos años algunos de esta escuela vivimos una "aventura" (yo , kouji , kouichi, izumi , junpei y tomoki) , pero cuando todo termino y volvimos a nuestras vidas algunos ..mm no, kouji cambió , él se alejó un poco , pero asi es él U.U**

**bueno , hoy es el dia ... el gran dia , desde que conosco a kouji he estado enamorado de el ,pero hoy es el gran dia porque hoy sera cuando le diga tooooooodo lo que siento U////U"**

- "kouji, yo te amo" NO, asi no. mmm y que tal un "kouji estoy sintiendo cosas" NO, tampoco y si mejor le digo "te amo" y plaf! el beso? ... NO, SE ENOJARIA CONMIGO ... TT que voy a hacer ?

-hola takuya n.n

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . -------- X.x

-calma soy yo, izumi n.n

-n.nU etto..lo siento izumi es que estoy un poco alterado n.nU

-vaya 0.o pero que te pasa?

-es que hoy ..es el dia..coy a declararme

- a kouji? n.n

**"kouji minamoto , es el chico del que les hable...es mi gran amor , pero en fin les dije que habia cambiado pero no les dije que gracias a su "super" personalidad ..ahora le llueven las chicas ... cof cof.. y algunos chicos n.n ,pero el rechaza a todos U///U "**

-U////U sip n.n -pero todas las chicas de la secundaria se le han declarado y dicen que su hermano pequeño ...el que va en nuestro salon tambien.

-kouichi kimura?

-sip dicen que el tambien se le declaro y lo rechaso y que por eso se cambio de clases

- x.x perfecto izumi ahora estoy peor .

-vaya, lo siento n.nU pero si te sirve de consuelo en la hora del almuerzo sierta persona de mechas se va tras la escuela a un "escondite " a almorzar solo ..cof cof ..esa seria una gran oportunidad...bueno me voy chau ;) y suerte.

-chau y gracias n.n

**"ella era izumi , luego de nuestra "aventura" hemos sido grandes amigos y ella creo que hasta me conoce mejor que yo mismo n.nU y siempre me da consejos o me cuenta lo que hablan de mi en el baño de niñas jajajaja xD"**

siguio caminando por el pasillo en busca del salon de matematicas ..era una de las pocas clases ke compartia con kouji .  
al llegar a la puerta para su mala suerte se encuentra con kouji ...

-hola takuya -ho ...hola ko kouji , como estas? (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me voy a desmayar )

-bien , gracias.

-etto... de nada n.nU ( voy a morir x.x)

-estas bien ? 0.o

-(izumi siempre me dice "acercate a el como antes " muy bien izu eso are ) n.n si , etto oie kouji

-dime?

-te sentarias conmigo en esta clase?

-si..

-no importa sio no keres...si? 0.0

-si , vamos.

-ok. ( bien takuya ... asi se hace , pe pero hoy hay examen ¿como me concentrare si esta kouji al lado? U.U examen 1 takuya 0 x.x )

las clases avansaronveloces y la pobre clase de matematicas termino con un takuya hecho polvo ... no habia respondido nada y para colmo estuvo toda la clase con dolor de estomago por tener a kouji al lado. en fin la hora de almorzar llego ... el castaño salio al patio y siguio a minamoto con la mirada, cuando vio que este se dirigia a su "escondite"...respiro profundo , se peino un poco y avanzo hacia aquel lugar remoto donde kouji solia almorzar . al llegar el peliazul lo miro y siguio comiendo mientras que el castaño tomo asiento ..sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-(muy bien takuya esta es la hora ...1 ,2 y 3 nonono aun no , o pero si no es ahora no sera nunca ... vamos takuya

**"estaba tan nervioso que tenia que darme animos solito P y lo peor era que kouji no hablaba y con eso habia mas tension en el ambiente y peor aun mas me costaba hablar U.U "**

-etto ... mmm ...eee (no debe tituvear tanto...)

-o.0?

-n.nU etto esta sabroso? ( pero ke digo?? )

-kieres?

-sip n.n (esto va peor de lo que esperaba)

-que tal?

-mmm ..rico n.nU (o Dios dame una señal por favor)

**"nose si dios me habra escuchado pero de un momento a otro comenze a sentir que kouji estaba nerviosos es que acaso el tambien estaba como yo...esto es de ayuda ahy voy"**

-kouji?

-si...

-yo quisiera contarte algo

-como quieras...

-( T.T es tan frio T.T) etto pero quiero que me escuches con atecion

-se voltea y lo mira esta bien habla...

-yo tengo un amigo que tu no conoces pero que gusta de un amigo de su mismo sexo y no sabe como confesarse y decirle lo que siente

**"el viejo truco del amigo xDD ese no falla xDD ,pero creo que kouji no entendio n.nU"**

-que opinas kouji?

-entonces tu amigo es un covarde

-(NO TE AGUANTO MASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAA X.X) SABES QUE KOUJI ME CARGA TU FORMA "FRIA " DE SER LA ODIO . , ANTES ERAS TAN LINDO Y AHORA MIRATE ERES UN OGRO Y SABES QUE TAMBIEN ... MI "AMIGO" NO EXISTE SOY YO . YO TE AMO YO NO SE COMO DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO ..YO TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE , PERO YA NADA TE IMPORTA ME VOY!!!!!! se levanta

-espera lo toma del brazo , lo voltea y lo besa

**"estuve en sus brazos un momento , todo era color rosa en nuestro mundo...sus labios , ese beso se sentia tan ... tan ... tan ... tan.. bueno era kouji ya me entienden nn"**

-ko kouji... que fue todo eso? 0///0

-yo yo tambien te amo , takuya ·////·

- lo abraza por fin lo oigo en tus labios le caen lagrimas

-estas llorando? poke lloras tontito le golpea la cabesa suavemente

-no soy tontito . señor "las chicas me presiguen " ¬¬

-no me digas que eres celoso?

-celosos yo? jajajaja ¬¬ kiza un pokito

- lo besa no te preocupes n.n

**"ok ok lo reconosco soy celos y? algo malo . total kouji es MIO si oyeron bien es MIO xDD...**

**bueno , ese dia todo ocurrio en el almuerzo...nuestra declaracion , nuestro primer beso y tambien kouji luego me pidio ser su novio ...jajajaja xDD hubieran visto las caras de todas las chicas de la escuela cuando se enteraron xDD toas morian de envidia xDD **

** ...ahora soy feliz... takuya kanbara."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**en fin espero les aya gustado dejen su opinion y si es ke kieren ke lo continue..pues tiene continuacion pero en version kouji minamoto xDD en fin cuidense y dejen reviws **

**  
espero ke akiyoshi no se enoje conmigo n.nU jajajaja saludos**

**anna.  
**


End file.
